Singles Awareness Day
by Hediru
Summary: Donna's feeling low on Valentine's Day and turns to her best mate for support. One shot.


**While I normally write angsty, romantic stories pairing the Doctor and Rose, to be completely honest, my favorite companion is actually Donna. I love her sass and spunk! Also, because I once again find myself still single on Valentine's Day, I feel compelled to have Donna represent all the single ladies out there - loudly. **

The Doctor slammed down the button that closed the TARDIS doors and sent them shooting off into the Time Vortex. He then collapsed on the ground laughing.

His ginger haired companion just folded her arms across her chest and scowled. "You're barmy is what you are! Completely bonkers!"

"Oi! What'd I do this time?" The Doctor whined back, mocking hurt.

"Only you would find an alien in a chocolate factory on Singles Awareness Day!"

"Singles Awareness Day?"

"That's what I said. Singles Awareness Day! You know... Valentine's Day? The only day I hate more than Christmas because I am very aware that I am single! You know, for a 'brillant' man from outer space, you certainly can be daft!"

The Doctor regarded his companion with a slight smirk. He supposed she wasn't really upset about the alien. This was one thing on the long list of reasons why he really liked Donna Noble. She was possibly the only person he knew who was as miserable and lonely as he was. And unlike him, she wasn't afraid to announce it to the world!

"Oi! What are you smirking at, Space Man?!" She demanded, poking him in the ribcage.

"N-Nothing! I..."

"You finding my lack of a significant other amusing? Laughable? Or is the truth that you're really not surprised?"

Her last question threw him off guard. "Donna..."

"Oi! Don't Donna me! Do you think that it hasn't missed my notice that you flirt with every female you come across, but you've never flirted with me?!"

"Whoa, I do not flirt..."

"Save it, Space Man! I really don't care that that you're not interested. The question I have is, why? Why? What is so wrong with me that the only men who are ever interested in me only either only exist in a fake computer-y world like the Library database or try to feed me to a bloody giant spider?!"

"Donna, there's nothing..."

"Oh, don't give me the whole 'there's nothing wrong with you, it's the rest of the world that has a problem' speech. I've heard it all before! But I'm not buying one bloody bit of it, because I tell you what..."

The Doctor finally covered her mouth in desperation. Blimey! This girl could out talk him, and that's saying something! "DONNA! If you'd just let me speak!"

She actually stopped of her own accord that time and looked and him expectantly, even if it was with a scowl.

"Donna, there really is nothing wrong with you. You are a beautiful, feisty, independent woman! What's not to like? The only reason that I don't flirt with you is because I care about you too much. Everyone else is just... you know, meaningless. Besides. You're not exactly my type. I usually prefer, you know... blondes."

Her eyes grew soft then, and she spoke softly. "Rose was a blonde, wasn't she?"

He grew silent. He was not bringing _her_ into this.

Donna seemed to understand. "Ah, it's ok. I'm not really looking for your attention in that way anyway. I mean, you're not really my type, either. I prefer my men to be a little bit more, you know, _human_!"

He had difficulty not smiling at that. "Donna Noble, are you _prejudiced_? I'm hurt!" He covered his chest in mock affliction.

"Oh, shut up!" She said, smiling and slapping him playfully. Then she grew more serious. "But really, Doctor. You're a man."

"Thanks for noticing." He laughed.

"No, really. You obviously don't have reservations about the whole different species thing. So tell me. Other than the fact that I'm not... _her_... why do you think that no man wants me?"

"You're serious."

"Yeah. Suppose I am."

He considered his answer for a moment before replying. "Donna Noble, you are beautiful, intelligent, courageous, and have a personality that defies definition. And I mean that in a good way. I honestly have no idea why no one has shown you interest. I have always been under the impression that this planet is full of stupid apes, and this is one more reason why. You are an amazing woman, and any man should consider himself darn lucky to have you by his side!" He tried to encourage her. "I know I do," he added.

"Yeah, but I'm not your type," she smiled. "Wrong hair color and all."

"Yeah. Completely wrong." He opened his arms up to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Thanks, Space Man."

"You're very welcome."


End file.
